


Panchito and Jose

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Panchito and Jose live with Donald in the houseboat and help him to raise the kids.
Kudos: 17





	Panchito and Jose

Donald was working late and so it was just Panchito, Jose and the kids was alone in the houseboat. 

Jose got woken up by some crying.

Then Panchito workup. Then Jose says "It’s ok I got it." Then Panchito says "Are you share." Then Jose says "Yes I'm Share. meu amor." Then Panchito went back to sleep.

Then Jose walks into the kid’s room and saw that Louie was crying. He chacks why he was crying he can find out that he just dropped his teddy bear. 

Then he picks it up and gives it to Louie. Then Louie charm down and went back to sleep. Then Jose went back to bed and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it


End file.
